Mt Aeskaii
by Xerampelinae
Summary: Rin is kidnapped and taken to Mt. Aeskaii. Her ransom is Sesshoumaru's famed healing sword. Will he choose power over love? Find out...


The Village  
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken walked steadily towards the small village, seeking some food and rest. Rin skipped happily ahead, ecstatic for a good meal. Jaken strode beside Sesshoumaru, nervous at the thought of humans. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, must we trek into this human infested village? It may be too much for your mentality." Sesshoumaru looked on blankly ahead, his expression revealing nothing. "Rin needs a place to rest peacefully for the night. It appears that we have found it. Come, Jaken." "But my Lord! Perhaps it is not wise-" His words were cut off by Rin's surprise squeal of delight. "Oh my, a doll shop! How cute! May I go in and see?" She turned to Sesshoumaru for permission. He nodded curtly and she gave him a big grin, before running gaily into the shop. "See to her care, Jaken. I'm going to go hunting for a little while." He walked off into the dense woods nearby without turning back before Jaken could say another word. Of all the things he has to do, Jaken mumbled under his breath. He strode into the shop to keep an eye on Rin.  
  
"Oh, this is so beautiful! I have to get this! Jaken, do you happen to have any gold with you?" Rin held up a lovely porcelain doll with pink cheeks in a colorful kimono and looked at Jaken pleadingly. She frowned, as he was too bust sleeping away against the wall. "Sir," she said to the storekeeper, " my Lord will pay for this when he gets back. Is that alright?" "I'm sorry, young lady. All items must be purchased directly at the counter." Rin put the doll back on the counter, her eyes downcast. Oh well, she thought, he'll be back soon, I hope. She went over to Jaken, who was still snoring away; in his arms he held his precious two headed staff. "Jaken, wake up," she whispered in his ear. "Jaken," she said a loud voice. There was still no response. "JAKEN!!!!!!" She slapped him hard on the head. "WWWWWWAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" He jumped five feet off the floor and landed painfully on his skull. "Now why did you go and do that for, you stupid girl!" He brandished the staff at Rin threateningly. She just laughed and tugged at his ear playfully. "Do you have any money with you?" "No, why do you ask?" "I wanted that doll on the counter, and I need some." "Well, you won't find any on me. Lord Sesshoumaru-sama has them all." "Where is he?" "Oh, in the woods somewhere hunting." "Then that's where I'm going!" She smiled happily and opened the door to go outside. "Wait! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama said for you to stay here! He'll kill me again if something bad happens to you! Come back-" A huge fireball fell from the sky and made a large crater in the middle of the village. People ran screaming and panicking for cover as more fell from above, though this time, smaller. Rin stared at the skies, surprised at this encounter. Jaken dragged her back into the shop, yelling at her foolishness. "Oh no! Why does this happen when my Lord is not here to protect us?" Jaken shouted over the commotion outside. Suddenly there was silence, not a calm one, but disturbingly too quiet. The door of the shop crashed open, a tall dark figure appeared. It strode towards the shivering storekeeper and picked him up at the collar to face it. A male voice asked, "Where is the girl?" "Wha- a- what girl?" he stammered, shaking violently. "Sesshoumaru's girl." The storekeeper pointed a trembling finger to the dark corner where Rin and Jaken were huddled. The figure released him and he fell to the ground coughing. "You fool! Why did you reveal where she was? Now Sesshoumaru will surely have my head!" "Who are you?" Rin looked up at the figure with a little fear. "That is none of your concern. You will come with me now." He reached down and grabbed her arm painfully. She winced at the sharp pain. "No! Let me go!" She struggled to no avail against his steel grip. He put his arm around her waist and hoisted her up. "Ahhh let go now!" He laughed amusingly and swept out of the doorway. Jaken ran after them, desperately trying to hit the burly man with his staff. "Give her back please!" "Not a chance, you toad." He blasted Jaken with a fireball, sending him reeling backwards a few feet, burned badly. "Tell your master that I've got his woman, and if he is to get her back he'll have to give me the thing I want most. I'll see Sesshoumaru soon, I hope, or this pretty little thing here will meet a fate worst then death." He caressed her cheek and she spit spitefully at him. "Feisty, aren't you? We'll fix that soon enough." They flew up into the sky and soon disappeared into oblivion. "Oh, shit. I'm dead now." Jaken shook his head tiredly as he watched the pair disappear into the sky. 


End file.
